


请问你可以网住我吗

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 可以。





	1. 请问你可以网住我吗

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *魔法学校设定，学员必须专修一系魔法，可以修习本系支系魔法，不能修习别系  
> *大多数学员会选择同时修习武技以提升施法速度  
> *魔法大体分为两类，自然系与精神系。学校所传授的不同系别的魔法均属于自然系魔法，觉醒精神系魔法需要一定的天赋  
> *OOC预警  
> *觉得ok的话，请慢用

1.  
“天儿啊，你说你偶像要来咱学校交流了，你咋都不激动呢？”金杨带着一脸兴奋到有些八卦的表情坐到正在看一本砖头的金博洋对面。看着并没有搭理自己的打算的金博洋，他直接催动了环绕在身边的风元素，一个漂浮术将金博洋的书托了起来。

书被抢走的金博洋倒也不恼，手覆上咖啡杯的瞬间那已经微凉的褐色液体复又冒起热气散发出清香。他把咖啡推给对面不着调的室友，笑笑：“江哥你又进步了，几个星期之前漂浮这种重量的物体还要召唤法杖的，现在居然可以瞬发了。”

“哟哟哟还说我，你平常每天都要用水晶回放你偶像在自然属性定级考试中的表现，这几天怎么这么消停？除了上课和练习余下的时间全泡图书馆？”

“准备比赛咯。交流期间势必会有一场礼节性的比试，不出意外的话，应该是我对阵羽生的学弟宇野。”金博洋在空中随意地挥手，书本摇摇晃晃地摆脱金杨的控制，在空中划出一道难以捉摸的弧，最终落回金博洋早已等在那个位置的手里。

“宇野昌磨……跟羽生一样是水系法师吗？老实讲，真要这么硬来天儿你可没有优势。你们同为自然属性高级法师，你60%左右的火系魔法会被他的水系法术有效克制，然而火系魔法只能对35%左右的水系法术产生克制作用。”金杨停了停，凑近了金博洋一脸神秘，“不说这个了。破了我的漂浮术？你别告诉我你在偷偷学风系魔法。”

“江哥，你的热力学和空气动力学还是很糟糕。火系法术使部分空气升温，你的法术所操控的气流被扰动，漂浮术当然就会短暂失效啦。”金博洋朝他江哥翻了一个很不体面的白眼，又翻了一页书，“我当然知道正面对抗宇野行不通，所以我需要这个。”

他扣上书向金杨展示书名：“《伯伦斯平衡原理》，真正深入揭示了魔法相克的原因，也许我可以从这里找到一些降低有效克制率的方法。而且我又不是单纯地追逐偶像才看的羽生的升级考试，大魔法师施展法术时，因为魔法能量高度集中，所以元素流动轨迹十分明显。也许我可以从羽生完美的水系法术中找到突破口。”

“比赛不限形式，你可以和宇野单纯拼武技。”

“我谢谢你江哥，也许宇野的魔法能力不及我，但是他的武技绝对比我强。”

“精神系法术？你的精神力非常可怕。”

“……宇野的精神力堪堪达到高级水平，然而我的精神力早已突破为大魔法师了……拿别人不擅长的欺负人不太好吧？”

金杨听到这里迅速举起杂志强力敲击了金博洋的脑壳：“诶哟喂这种事你少对我干了？”

“别，江哥我错了。”

 

2.  
另一边。

“学长，要比赛的是我，您为什么还在这么刻苦地练习魔法。”今天的宇野，依然是一个对学长行为摸不着头脑的小面瘫。

“啊，我做了个冰雕打算送给博洋，然而保鲜咒、密封咒和隔离咒因为对水和水汽的要求不同，叠加效果并不好。我在尝试融合它们，或者干脆自创咒语好了。”

保鲜咒防止冰雕变质，密封咒阻止冰雕和周围环境发生热交换以防止冰雕融化，隔离咒最大程度地降低冰属性物质对火属性的博洋君身体的影响。煞费苦心啊羽生前辈，就看迟钝懵懂的博洋君能领悟多少了。

拜托了神明！自从很久以前羽生学长还作为一个刚刚升级为高级法师的交流团小学员去了一趟博洋君他们学校以后，回来就一直在说博洋君多么谦虚可爱且坚韧到让人心疼，他听着耳朵都要起茧。

 

3.  
让我们愉快地略过隆重的欢迎仪式和疯狂的男生女生，也略过头几天的例行交流活动，直奔主题——根本不知道几年一度，反正是交流团来了就比不来就不比的，两校代表对抗赛。

高级火属性法师金博洋对阵高级水属性法师宇野昌磨。

但是这一架对于大多数人来说，打得没什么意思。高深的水系和火系魔法在自两人的杖尖冒出时闪出别样的光华，然而法术对撞的一瞬间，理所当然地激荡而出大量水汽，所有没能觉醒精神系法术的人，都无法通过层层叠叠的迷雾看见对战中二人的身影。

觉醒了精神系法术的人是真真切切地大饱眼福。

拥有无与伦比的速度和力量的水箭、温度高到已经透明的因为隐形所以也容易让人疏忽的火盾、宇野昌磨急速旋身才堪堪错过的烧没了他半片衣角的熔岩球、金博洋猛然后退然而依然湿了他一缕头发的水帘、飞速吟唱咒语的高高低低抑扬顿挫的语音、于水火之间跃舞的两个灵巧身影。

势均力敌的局面终于由于水火法术之间不等性克制而失去平衡。在宇野用一个“冰河”法术将金博洋的“烛之舞”完全冻住后，一切渐渐宁静了下来。

“博洋君，你输了。”

“并没有哦？我们两个不仅仅是魔法师，宇野忘记了吗？”话音刚落，金博洋手中的法杖已然换成一把没有开刃的匕首，而宇野昌磨愣了片刻，法杖也切换成了匕首跟上。

场边的羽生结弦皱起了眉头。

金博洋的武技他绝对烂熟于心，在经过了一场消耗巨大的高级法师对抗之后，他的武技赢过自己学弟的几率比平常还要低上几分。他自诩对博洋的战斗风格十分了解，他向来不会开始一场必败的争斗，一定还留有后手。

可是羽生对此毫无头绪。

被学校的人调侃为“隔壁学校博洋君头号粉丝”的羽生结弦，正在为无法得知自己可爱小迷弟的内心想法而生闷气。

围观群众越看越觉得不明所以。刚刚的魔法对决已经由专门处理影像记录的人员储存在了人手一块的魔法水晶当中，他们完全不能理解为什么金博洋在法术对抗略逊一筹之后，居然会继续武技的打斗。明明在这一项上金博洋的劣势更加明显，然而他的表情即使在节节败退中，依然自信而耀眼。

矛盾的人，众人想。

倒是羽生结弦，在脑中复刻出刚刚金博洋的行动轨迹，看着目前为止还乱七八糟的弧线，忽然扬起嘴角。如果他的猜测没错，博洋会赢。

场上的战斗在宇野突然出手挑落金博洋的匕首时再一次戛然而止，然而宇野昌磨内心起了一丝丝疑惑。刚刚与其说是自己击落了博洋君的匕首，倒不如说是博洋君因为某些原因，配合着自己将匕首扔了出去。

怎么会这样。

正在思考之间，博洋跳上从他的杖尖窜出的金红色火龙，然后挥动法杖。

“缚！”

话音一落，地面上一个巨大的法阵蓦然亮起，银丝交汇成变幻莫测而互相缠绕的曲线。认出了法阵的宇野惊觉自己根本不知道博洋君什么时候绘制的精神系约束法阵，更加不知道自己怎么就已经在不知不觉之间处于法阵正中心。

他来不及凝聚水元素做出屏障法术，更加没办法用自己明显弱于对方的精神力破坏已经成型的阵法，于是在金博洋再次挥动法杖的一瞬间，银线飞起，眨眨眼的功夫就将宇野包在了一个状似蚕茧摸上去也很像蚕茧的精神力外壳之中。

嗯……经过金博洋改进的阵法，正好能露出宇野昌磨的一个头。

胜负已分。

 

4.  
果然。

羽生结弦在人群中鼓起了掌。从博洋开始使用武技的时候，他就已经在绘制这个法阵了。和宇野的缠斗不过是在拖延时间，他的闪避和退让，也不过是在有计划地走到该绘制线条的地方。法阵绘制完全，他又诱导宇野跟着他来到阵法中心。最后，时机成熟，扔掉匕首然后在对方恍神的一瞬间收网。

帅呆了。

 

5.  
比完了赛观众就散了，场上只留了羽生、宇野和金博洋三人。金博洋唤出法杖，解除约束阵法的灵言刚念了几句，紧接着他就浑身一抖，只来得及将因为施法人精力不集中而突然失控的魔法挥到旁边的草地上。

场面静谧得很诡异。

有点恼火但又不知道怎么发泄的金博洋、默默从“蚕茧”上收回手努力睁大眼睛装无辜的羽生结弦、和一脸惊恐地一会儿盯着草地一会儿又盯着金博洋的宇野昌磨。

然而有俩人内心戏很足。

宇野：学长别装了，您精神力也早就突破大魔法师之境了，您能不知道别人实体化的精神力只有最亲密的人才能碰？鬼信。

羽生：昌磨，闭嘴。

宇野：那也求您挑个适当的时候……刚刚如果博洋君没能来得及偏转法杖，现在遭殃的就是我了！

羽生看了看地上那一团软趴趴地伏在地上的草：让你的头发更顺滑，不好吗？

宇野翻白眼：不用，谢谢，麻烦您了。

金博洋看着羽生无辜地盯了自己一会儿之后开始和宇野两个人莫名其妙的眼神交锋，最终还是决定询问一下让自己法术失败的始作俑者：“抱歉羽生，嗯……有什么事么？”

“啊私密马赛！我以前很少见到有人用这种约束阵法，因为它对精神力的消耗太大。看到博洋做出来的这么完美的‘茧’就不自觉地想摸摸……”羽生结弦在金博洋有些玄幻的目光中双手合十，顺便表演了一个一秒钟变出双眼皮，“真的不好意思啊博洋！”

“那……您请？”虽然按理来说只有最最亲密的人才可以触摸实体精神力，但是偶像……也……可以的吧？

“不不，已经很失礼了，还请博洋为宇野解咒吧！”已经打断别人的施法了，又读懂了他话里的为难，再上手怕是要糟糕。

宇野：我感谢你们还记得我。

 

6.  
宇野被放出来之后就直接溜了，剩下紧张的羽生结弦和紧张的金博洋。

一个在紧张自己的礼物会不会被接受，一个单纯是因为和偶像独处。

啊，羽生结弦决定先发制人。

“博洋，小礼物送给你。”羽生结弦张开手，捧出一支冰雕玫瑰，“我施过法术了，不用担心冰属性和火属性互相影响。我也加持了另一个咒语，帮助博洋舒缓精神的。”

“啊！谢谢！”金博洋眼睛都亮了，他从那一块冰上没有感受到丝毫的排斥和不适，扑面而来的，都是和眼前的偶像一样的让人放松的温暖的感觉。他小心翼翼地接过冰雕，打开了一直挂在脖子上的金花生——那是金杨给他做的空间袋——金杨显然也出色地掌握了作为风系支系的空间系魔法——轻轻把冰雕安放好。

嗯，偶像送的东西当然要随身携带，没毛病。

天呐博洋居然把我送的礼物放在了离心脏最近的地方！

 

7.  
“所以前辈你就冲动地告白了？？？”宇野昌磨震惊。之前不是怂得不行吗？

“博洋说他一直喜欢我。”羽生决定再丢下一颗重磅炸弹以好好欣赏难得一见的宇野昌磨表情管理失败的瞬间。

“学长你先等下。你们俩的喜欢可能不在同一个频道上。”

宇野昌磨幸灾乐祸地释放出他的记录水晶里储存的一段影像，画面里的金博洋在和雷系魔法大神合作完成一场魔法表演之后，说了一句让羽生结弦一秒崩盘的话：“普鲁申科前辈！我从小就喜欢你了！”

 

8.  
今天羽生结弦告白成功了吗？

没有。

-END-


	2. 魔法少年的魔法日常

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *全员都在的小日常  
> *风系江哥、火系天天、水系柚子、水系豆子、木系米沙、金系葱哥、火系桶总  
> *OOC是我的

[SCENE 1]自我介绍  
江哥：大家好我是风系的金杨，因为我舍友喜欢飞和被托举，所以我漂浮术是最好的也是进步最快的。

天天：火系金博洋。嗯……精神系魔法会一点点，前一阵子精神系刚刚升阶，有些法术还不太熟练，不要笑我啊。

柚子：大家早，我是羽生结弦，水系。其实我对冰系这个支系理解得更透彻，这可能跟我喜欢滑冰有点关系。不要相信博洋谦虚的鬼话，他的精神系法术精妙极了。但是精神系法术我也会哦，大家有问题可以来问我，不要打扰博洋。

豆子：宇野昌磨，水系。精神系魔法不好，也别问我博洋的“茧”什么手感。我很克制的我不随便摸别人实体化的精神力。

米沙：hi everybody我是木系法师戈米沙。花系支系掌握得比木系好，因为法术好闻我喜欢。就这样。

葱哥：我是金系的韩聪。因为有两个火系的人喜欢和我玩耍，所以我的金元素们在千锤百炼之下好像特别坚硬。感兴趣可以找我试验一下。

桶总：火系的隋文静，不许笑我名字和系别不符。弄坏了我的口红的话，信不信我一个挥手你所有的东西都融化成汤汤。

 

[SCENE 2]升级考试  
自然系法术升级考试分理论和实践两部分，理论考试采取笔答方式，考场内禁止使用魔法。精神系法术升级考试只有实践。

江哥：第一次考试其实理论成绩不错，坏菜的就是他交卷的时候条件反射用了漂浮术。违纪了，下次再战。然后很轻松地过了，因为这一回的实践考试他抽中的题目是“请用最快速度将你的朋友带过来”，别人用漂浮术，他直接开启了传送阵。空间系是风系支系啊，我这叫合理利用资源。

天天：火系理论考试低空飞过，实践考试惊艳全场。所有考生的考试都结束之后他甚至被考官以个人身份留了下来，并被请求再施展一次“烛之舞”。精神系考试的时候画错了阵法，结果阵法效果居然比正确的阵法还强大，直接通过了考试还上了《精神系阵法图鉴及其绘制师》这本教科书。

柚子：水系理论考试的成绩刷新了记录，实践考试因为施法速度快得惊人，以至于考官们还得专门看水晶里的回放。哦，那些水晶还是他帮忙清理的，因为显然速度这么快的法师不常见，水晶也就荒废在储藏室。精神系考试时改进了金博洋的法阵，成功地把自己的名字和金博洋的绑在了一起出现在教科书上。

豆子：水系理论考试成绩算得上优秀，实践考试的题目是“用水系法术叫醒一只沉睡的仓鼠”。简直毫无压力，因为这个法术羽生学长对他用过很多次。精神系考试的时候因为消耗太大在考场外边睡着了，被金博洋用火龙驮回来的。

米沙：理论考试的答卷风趣幽默，考官笑得不行。实践考试差点挂，因为他的花系魔法香得让考官有点受不了。

葱哥：理论考试中提及的火系和金系法术理论相融性的内容给了考官很大的启发，但是因为在金系答卷中透露出的对火系魔法理论层面的熟悉，差点被校领导叫去谈话。后来他们都知道了这只是因为他有两个火系老铁。实践考试的时候，跟其他人相比尤为坚硬的金元素获得了一致好评。

桶总：火系理论是校内最高，实践成绩有点惨。姑娘太暴烈了，熔岩球差点把考官的胡子点着。不过最后还是给过了，因为考官说“能在我全神贯注的情况下差点点着我的胡子，也是一个很厉害的魔法师呢”。

 

[SCENE 3]下雨  
江哥：发动空间系魔法“空间闭锁”，用空间墙把雨滴都挡在外面。有时候碰见天天会把空间墙改成传送阵，把水滴传送到金天天脑袋上。

天天：会在头顶张开透明火盾，不仅挡雨，走过的时候水雾弥漫还自带“仙气撩人”特效。金博洋唯一不满的是噪音会有点大。

柚子：避水咒对于一个水系大魔法师再简单不过，然而这位爷总是仗着金博洋不懂水系魔法而谎称自己没办法避雨，躲到金博洋的火盾底下去。他是这么诓骗金博洋的：“我是水系大魔法师嘛，水对我有着非一般的亲和力，就只能躲到火系的博洋身边啦！”

豆子：下雨？下雨为什么还要出门，睡了睡了。

米沙：不打雷就施法让土里长一棵会跟着他走路的枝繁叶茂的大树，打雷没辙，采用物理避雨方式——打伞。

葱哥：金系魔法做不到，为了防止我的元素生锈我还是打伞或者找小隋蹭火盾吧。

桶总：金天天同款火盾，但是没有那么吵。因为来蹭盾的葱哥会用金元素做一些降噪的小物件。桶总龙心大悦。

 

[SCENE 4]假期组团做佣兵  
接到的任务是护送一批宝石从原产地到科研机构。制定方案时，发生如下对话。

天天：“设一层精神力屏障？这样一有人试图对宝石图谋不轨我就能察觉，然后揍他。”

柚子：“这一路要走这么远博洋你的精神力撑得住吗？不行不行这样太累我们换个方式。”

豆子：“用水系法术做一些假水晶然后把真的藏起来？”

葱哥：“可行。问题是这么一大车队宝石，藏在哪？”

桶总：“天天不是有个空间袋？江哥做的肯定能放下这么一车队宝石，到时候再让江哥加个漂浮咒减轻一下重量好了。”

米沙：“我可以让咱们路过的时候压坏的草啊树根什么的恢复原状，这样就不会被顺着痕迹跟踪了。”

江哥：“你们都想起我的空间袋了咋想不起来我的传送阵？直接开个阵法传送到科研机构就完了哪这么多弯弯绕。”

众人：“对哦。”

 

[SCENE 5]露营野炊  
天天桶总：烧烤什么的轻而易举，各种熟度应有尽有。

柚子豆子：水煮鱼水打蛋什么的不在话下，还可以通过感受食材里的水含量提醒朋友们饭菜是生了还是老了。

江哥：做完了饭用漂浮咒端上桌，省得烫手。

米沙：用花系魔法烘一下正在烧烤的食材，吃起来表皮会有淡淡的甜味。晚间还可以用花系法术驱虫。

葱哥：唉我去给你们弄鱼钩鱼叉锅碗瓢盆马扎帐篷——

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢阅读  
> *薛定谔的后续


	3. 魔法少年的魔法日常6-10

[SCENE 6]课表  
江哥：[必修]风系法术（A）、空气动力学、热力学（B）、流体力学、魔法伤害防御、风元素研究；[选修]魔法卷轴制作学、精灵与法师关系史、空间系法术（A）

天天：[必修]火系法术（A）、热力学（A）、魔法伤害防御、火元素研究、普通化学原理（A）；[选修]空气动力学、流体力学、基础有机化学、光系法术（A）、法阵绘制学、光学、分子生物学、魔法卷轴制作学

柚子：[必修]水系法术（S）、流体力学、魔法伤害防御、水元素研究、光学；[选修]非牛顿流体研究、魔法水晶蚀刻学、冰系法术（SS）、电系精灵研究、治疗术（S）、人体工程学

豆子：[必修]水系法术（A）、流体力学、魔法伤害防御、水元素研究、光学；[选修]魔法水晶蚀刻学、魔法卷轴制作学、冰系法术（A）、法阵绘制学

米沙：[必修]木系法术（A）、理论力学、魔法伤害防御、木元素研究、植物学；[选修]魔法香药制作学、治疗术（A）、花系法术（S）、基础有机化学

葱哥：[必修]金系法术（A）、电磁学、刚体力学、魔法伤害防御、金元素研究；[选修]法杖制作学、魔法卷轴制作学、法阵绘制学、魔法史

桶总：[必修]火系法术（A）、热力学（A）、魔法伤害防御、火元素研究、普通化学原理（A）；[选修] 法杖制作学、魔法卷轴制作学、法阵绘制学、光系法术（A）、光学

 

[SCENE 7]翘课与偏科  
江哥：热力学苦手，越苦手越翘课，反正舍友金天天同学会给他讲。打死都不敢翘的课是魔法卷轴制作，那门课少听十分钟都能让你在接下来的时间痛不欲生。而且听不懂的话，把法术封印进卷轴的时候百分百会失败，魔法烧毁的卷轴需要学员赔偿。

天天：从不翘课的好孩子，但是火元素研究学得云山雾罩。这直接导致了他在法师升级考试当中理论答卷部分的糟糕表现。物理课学得很出色，使他在遇上风系水系和雷系的魔法时能用最简单的物理学原理破解魔法。至于木系……米沙把他惹急了他一个大火球就过去了，不用物理知识。

柚子：很想去上课，然而一上课就会被花痴包围烦不胜烦，只能写条子给教授请求允许缺席自修。教授批准他的要求时候送了一大口气的表情让他感觉有点微妙。后来金博洋送了他好多封印着光系隐身魔法的卷轴，每天撕开一个，就可以开开心心去上课了。跟教授解释原委后教授们都表示“高级光系法师居然可以施展出如此完美的七级魔法，了不得”，这让羽生结弦十分自豪。怎么可能偏科。

豆子：不翘课，但是课上睡不睡觉连本人都不好轻易打包票。经常睡过去的是法阵绘制学，不过无所谓，这门课他和金博洋是搭档，下课以后金博洋会讲给他听的。他很神奇地居然不偏科，每一科都正好踩在优秀线上一度让人怀疑他是不是有什么特殊的玄学。

米沙：理论力学课从来不去，米沙宝宝这一课只求及格。魔法伤害防御也不怎么上，因为治疗术学得比这个难，没什么必要。会利用理论力学课恶补基础有机化学，因为基础有机化学要是学不好，他的魔法香药制作学也会崩。

葱哥：不仅不会翘课，还会跟着天天和桶总上几节火系的必修。对火元素的了解比“全校最强火系法师金博洋”还深入，经常帮天天补课。不偏科。

桶总：不翘课，并且会和金天天达成交易——她和葱哥帮助天天补习火元素研究，天天要教她所有的物理课。到最后她的物理课跌跌撞撞吭吭哧哧好歹是上了优秀，然而金天天的火元素研究就是踩在及格边缘。葱桶天三人都想不明白，一个元素研究课只能看脸及格的人是怎么施展出那么精妙的法术的。

 

[SCENE 8]和小动物  
江哥：小动物们有时候亲近他，有时候不。后来他发现小动物亲近他的时候都是他手里拿着天天的东西的时候。

天天：各种动物都特别亲近他，每次天天一出现小动物们恨不得用自己把他埋起来。这大概是因为火系法师总是暖暖的，而精神力强大的人外放的气场都特别温柔。

柚子：小动物们很纠结，因为这个法师身上冰系法师的冷冽和精神系大魔法师的温和总是在切换。羽生结弦本人也很纠结，他特别喜欢小动物，然而又怕富集在自己身边的水元素和冰元素冻着它们。

豆子：和小动物们相处非常愉快。至今都有一张和十几只趴在他身上的仓鼠一起靠在树下睡觉的照片被金博洋当做黑历史存在手机里，为此羽生学长还特意来询问过他为什么金博洋手机里会有这张图片。

米沙：和昆虫们玩得比小动物们好。可能是因为他闻起来就跟授粉期的花田一个味道。

葱哥：和小动物们处于双向无感状态。金元素毕竟偏厚重温凉，小动物们还是不太受得了。

桶总：精心化了妆的话就不会和小动物们玩，她怕小动物们舔她脸的时候误食有毒物品。素颜的时候是个玩起来比小动物还闹腾的女孩子。

 

[SCENE 9]吃饭  
江哥：用传送阵带着天天去食堂或者用传送阵带着吃的回宿舍。一切取决于天总的心情。

天天：被江哥用传送阵带着去食堂或者在宿舍等着江哥把饭传送回来。一切取决于羽生结弦有没有约他去食堂吃饭。

柚子：不忙的时候会约天天一起去食堂吃饭，夏天的时候冰系法术正好保证金天天每次都有冰爽的食物和冷饮，冬天就比较难过，得等金博洋来了之后重新给食物施咒。没办法，冰系大魔法师身边真的是冰元素富集区。

豆子：夏天无所畏惧，水系法师不怕热。冬天就盼着饭前那节课是和金博洋一起上的魔法卷轴制作学，因为金博洋会送给他封印着简单的加热咒的小卷轴。吃饭的时候撕开就好了。至于自己为什么夏天不送给金博洋冰镇咒卷轴，宇野昌磨表示这种事情全部丢给羽生学长吧学长肯定不会介意的。

米沙：热爱美食的富有生活情趣的人，每一顿都认认真真吃食堂。尝试过用花系魔法改造一下某一天食堂做得稍微有点失败的花饼，结果是比食堂的失败得多。

葱哥：有时候会自己鼓捣点东西吃，有时候去食堂，具体情况一般是桶总具体分析然后告诉他自己今天想吃啥。

桶总：听天天说羽生结弦约他吃了啥，或者听米沙说食堂新出了啥，然后决定是叫上聪哥去食堂还是窝在宿舍吃泡面或者小饼干。

 

[SCENE 10]课余时间  
江哥：练完了该练的看完了该看的就坐着自己的漂浮术四处浪，漂累了就传送阵回去了。四处飘的时候会记下法阵的灵感什么的。

天天：他除了必修选修之外还要自修精神系魔法，一般都是在精神系大魔法师练习室里度过。开玩笑，属于即将突破为魔导师的精神系大魔法师的法术一旦失控，效果绝对拔群。所以还是在封闭的练习室里比较好。有点烦躁的就是他的火系魔法也快升阶为大魔法师了，到时候升级考试怕不是要撞。

柚子：努力完自己该努力的一堆事情之后，会打开隔壁学校的论坛看看金天天有没有什么新消息。有一次姐姐无意间碰到了他的实体化精神力然而他什么反应都没有，这让他意识到自己还没有成为金博洋毫无防备且全心全意信任着的人，他才会在自己摸到他的“茧”的时候法术失控。有点不开心。

豆子：练魔法，打游戏。有时候会在去练习室的路上碰上博洋，他就会稍稍打听一下博洋是去火系练习室还是精神系练习室。如果是精神系的话，他一般会联系羽生学长。反正每次他们一起研究法阵和精神系卷轴制作的时候都很开心的样子。

米沙：喜欢到世界各地去旅游，寻找新的花系魔法或者是魔法香药的灵感。有时候遇到木系的精灵，精灵们会帮助他开辟地下高速路，帮助他顺利到达自己想去的地方。热衷于把香药送人，这使得隋文静非常开心。

葱哥：一大爱好是做饭。试吃对象是金天天，如果天天觉得好吃的话，最后一般是隋文静作为“顾客”。有时候也会蹭着江哥的漂浮术和传送阵来回来去一起皮。还有一大爱好是用金元素凝成各种奇奇怪怪的小物件，给雨天火盾降噪的他最喜欢。

桶总：非常刻苦以至于几乎没有课余时间。致力于跟着金天天补习物理。

 

-TBC-


	4. 魔法少年的魔法日常

[SCENE 11]学会第一个魔法  
江哥：风刃。当时小小的江哥掌握了这个初级法术之后，最喜欢干的事情就是用魔法切水果，直到导师告诉他这是在浪费资源。

天天：火盾。江哥掌握得不太好还到处乱飞的风刃总是会削到他的头发，迫不得已先学的防身用火盾。

柚子：吸水咒。大学霸乱翻书的时候正好瞅到这一页，试了几次就成功了。从那以后再也不怕打翻姐姐的茶杯了，吸水咒处理一下。嗯，无事发生。

豆子：隔离咒。有了这个以后别人越来越难以叫醒熟睡中的宇野昌磨了。

米沙：活力咒。小米沙当年在一株花快死了的时候从爸爸那里知道了这个咒语，固执地要自己学会然后施给他的花。第一次施法魔力有些不足，再来一次魔力累积过多——花开始随风摇摆了。

葱哥：金钟咒。显然江哥的风刃不止让天天的头发受害，葱哥也是受害者之一。

桶总：大火球。葱哥和天天选择躲避江哥的风刃的时候，桶总选择和江哥打一架。大火球VS风刃，最后往往是大家一起遭殃。

 

[SCENE 12]掌握得最慢的魔法  
江哥：空间闭锁。这是一种空间牢笼，因而要里外都坚固才行，然而刚开始练的时候经常是顾此失彼。最让江哥头大的情况是一不留神把自己困在里面，并且空间墙内部强大而外部脆弱的时候，他所有的魔法会被封锁在空间墙内部，只能等待天天察觉到不对的时候去和江哥约定好的练习空间闭锁的位置去凭感觉找到空间墙，然后从外面击破。没有办法，空间闭锁以后，外面的人就看不到里面被困的人了。

天天：精神系的慰藉阵法，用以抚平心绪或者修复受损的精神力。他当时学完了理论之后一直苦于没有陪练对象——或者说，实验对象——然后羽生结弦自告奋勇来帮忙。金博洋直到两人在一起很久以后才知道他练习阵法的时候是羽生结弦一直偷偷捣乱才让他进度减慢，对着那个委委屈屈地说着“我当时就是在想尽一切办法和天天待得久一点”的人，他无奈地在那人脸颊上印下一个轻吻。

柚子：冰河，将魔法范围内的一切全部冰封。没办法，这几乎是冰系高级法师需要掌握的冰系魔法当中最难的，几乎所有的冰系法师在考中级法师升高级的考试时都头疼这个魔咒。大魔法师要求的魔法虽然从魔法能量和魔法元素的角度来说更难，但是因为突破为大魔法师之后体内魔法元素储备量激增，困难程度反而稍稍有所降低。

豆子：密封咒，阻碍密封咒内物品和外界进行物质或能量上的交换。这条魔咒因为在一定程度上违背了热力学定律，所以需要付出很多额外的魔法能量。后来羽生学长告诉他博洋曾跟他讨论过在自然系魔法中融入精神力的可行性并说某些时候效果还不错，于是他自己就试了试。优点是密闭咒效果更好、持续时间更长，缺点就是在自然系魔法中加入精神力之后，宇野觉得自己更爱睡觉了。

米沙：自由生长，让植物长成自己需要的样子的法术，米沙避雨用的可以跟着走的树还有木系法师常用的指挥藤蔓编个椅子搭个房子什么的，这都是“自由生长”魔咒。所以这个魔法其实一点都不“自由”，对法师的控制力有极高要求，毕竟需要精确控制每一根枝条的走势。一开始米沙做的避雨树总是先往高长然后才往侧面延伸，树冠层过厚不仅消耗魔力还浪费时间。后来因为选修了分子生物学而自学了普通生物学的他天天老铁告诉他这是“顶端优势”*作祟，以后施法的时候遏制一下顶芽枝条就会很快地向四周延伸了。同步接收到天天“你植物学是不是白学了”的嘲讽眼神，米沙的报复是让天天的头上开出一朵小红花。

葱哥：高级切割咒，专门针对魔法制品，通过金元素之间加静电场的方式使魔法制品上的魔力波动紊乱，从而使魔法制品失效。难点在于金元素之间的静电场方向必须一致，不然不等干扰别人，自己就先乱套。那一段时间天天没少用精神系魔法舒缓金元素失控对于他身体的影响。他老铁小隋也特意离他远了一点防止火元素继续无情地把金元素按在高温下摩擦。

桶总：六翼炽天使，使用火元素召唤出的一种守护神，同时带来除了火系法师无人可以忍受的高温，是专门针对冰系的“冰河”被发明出来的法术。对法师的元素储备和元素调动能力有极高的要求。桶总练习这个出自于对自家大白菜的保护。当年羽生结弦带着明显孔雀开屏意味向她旁边的天天展示“冰河”的时候，桶总表示我可不能任你闹腾。又一次羽生孔雀开屏之后，桶总一个炽天使术使出去顷刻间把冰河弄得连个水珠都不剩，果然天天的关注点立刻就成了“哇老铁你这个贼厉害嘞教教我呗”。她得意地瞟了一眼满脸写着“还有这种操作”的羽生结弦，拉着天天去火系练习室了。

*顶端优势：植物的芽有顶芽和侧芽两种，顶芽往上长，侧芽往旁边长。顶芽分泌的生长素（一种植物激素）会抑制侧芽的生长，这就是“顶端优势”。解除顶端优势的方法非常粗暴：把顶芽剪了。一般会用这种方法处理行道树，让侧芽更快生长为侧枝提供更大面积的阴凉。

 

[SCENE 13]吐槽自己系的魔法  
江哥：春天老烦人了……本来杨树柳树毛毛就讨厌，结果我身边因为风元素环绕，它们还在我身边上蹿下跳的，闹心。空间闭锁？做不到的，很容易就把毛毛锁进空间里，更要命。

天天：我感觉火系魔法好像就是为了打架而存在的一样……除了野炊的时候烧烤还能有什么实际意义吗？风系和空间系的传送阵漂浮术传声术，水系冰系的各种魔法水晶和降温的办法，木系随时盖房子花系随时有熏香，金系的各种小物件以及电磁场多好玩，雷系魔法因为能量束高度集中而广泛应用于魔法水晶蚀刻……火系魔法除了打架还能干啥？我能随随便便就说出三十多条专门为了克制水系法术发明的咒语！

柚子：水系魔法是非常温柔的没错……然而冬天被自己的冰元素冻得不行。而且过于浓郁的水元素环绕总是会把衣服和头发弄潮。

豆子（内心OS）：学长又开始胡说了避水咒吸水咒都是初级魔法，您这烦恼也就骗骗博洋这只小傻白甜，还不就是为了隐瞒自己可以避雨的事实好去蹭火盾么？

豆子：高级法师的元素富集现象没那么明显啦所以我完全没有学长的烦恼……冰元素有点冷是真的，冬天会睡不好觉。

米沙：失败了的“自由生长”简直丑到令人发指……而且有时候一下雨我的木元素就会变成土腥味，真的很土。

葱哥：谁说金元素电磁场好玩的你站住！金天天说的就是你，电磁场的运用害得我身上都不能有金属非魔法制品，你知不知道我可多想有一劳力士？

桶总：火系啊……大火球只能砸人不能碾人什么的真的很烦……对我就想要一个植物大战僵尸最后一关*的那种大火球。哪天试试自己做一个好了。

*植物大战僵尸最后一关：解释起来有点复杂，建议不懂的童鞋百度一下。

 

[SCENE 14]吐槽别系的魔法  
江哥：天天的火龙见过吧？对就是把宇野从考试场地驮回来那条。跟你们讲我简直都不想说话。有一回我俩一起出去，我用漂浮术他用火龙，那家伙热的呀……我的漂浮术都忽上忽下的，跟之前图书馆里我浮起来的那本书似的。

天天：柚子的镜术真的很烦……莫名其妙地就会用冰元素变出一面镜子（脸红）……算了我不说了。

柚子：当然是博洋的“燎原”！我刚把镜子变出来没一会儿博洋就会用“燎原”把它融掉！明明那样的博洋超级好看的！

众人（内心OS）：你们这种成人夜间话题可不可以回去再说。

米沙：天总的大火球。我好不容易让他头上开了一丛特可爱的小花，这家伙发现以后直接给我燎了。

葱哥：羽生的“冰河”……金元素低温下特别脆，我还得问天天要加热卷轴来保证我的金元素顺利流转，头大。

桶总：天天的“六翼炽天使”！他明明是跟我学的，最后做的天使一点都没学到我的天使的优雅，皮得跟个啥一样，没眼看。

 

[SCENE 15]外人对自己系的误解  
江哥：不管吹PM2.5。我们的风都是施法时没有被利用起来的风元素，因此越厉害的法师施法时的风越小，因为元素利用率高。没人凭空开始刮风。

天天：不会放烟花。烟花里有各种金属离子才能发出各种颜色的光，我们的火元素都是最纯粹的，火焰因为温度不同颜色不同，温度由低到高火焰颜色依次是红色、黄色、蓝色和无色。

柚子：不管人工降水。理由和金杨同学差不多，没被利用到的水元素才会变成水珠。

豆子：那我说个精神系的吧……真的不会读心术。精神系魔法控制自己的精神力，安抚别人的精神力，不是用来打探小道消息的。

米沙：别让我们木系的去给校园做绿化……我们的法术幻化出的植物都带有鲜明的个人属性和性格，搞不好会因为属性相克打人。

葱哥：不是开五金店的。金元素和化学意义上的金属元素性质还是有本质区别的。

桶总：天天说了火那我来个光的吧。光系魔法是操纵光线轨迹的，不管发光。所以下回别让我看你家坏了的灯泡了，自己买个新的换了吧。我们火系法师如果要照明的话，直接在特制容器里点个火球就行了。

 

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
